


Part Two

by flouridation



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, ZelinkZineSeasons, ZelinkZineSummer2019, Zelinkzine, eeeeeeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flouridation/pseuds/flouridation
Summary: Zelda is frustrated with a certain youth's refusal to obviously fall in love with her.





	Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> here's part two of the Lovers series!

Two weeks after their initial meeting, he still hadn’t asked her out. They’d seen each other every day, him passing by her house on the outskirts of the village every morning on his way to work at the ranch, always stopping to chat and be friendly. And then every evening, after his hard day’s work, he led his darling young horse Epona down the village path and parked outside her garden, leaning against the fence with that adorable smile that made his whole face glow. It left Zelda utterly helpless every time, and she found herself daydreaming about him at all hours of the day. It was becoming quite exhausting. _Why_ couldn’t he just fall in love with her already? What was the problem? She was used to the young trainee guards falling about themselves in front of her, desperate to impress The Princess. 

Link didn’t treat her like The Princess. He just treated her like... a girl. And she supposed that’s what she was, though she’d never really thought of herself outside of her royal duties. But she was still so young. She was just that—a girl. A girl he respected too much to even attempt to ask her out, apparently. She was a girl. And he was a boy. Could it have been anymore obvious? 

Not to her. But gosh darned Link hadn’t seemed to get the memo. 

“Link,” she said one evening as they were chatting. 

“Yes?” He said. Points for attentiveness. And for beautiful eyes. And everything. 

Zelda paused, unsure how to continue now that she had his attention. Then she said, “What do you think of me?” 

Link mumbled something Zelda couldn’t catch. 

“Pardon?” She asked, stepping closer. He backed up, looking askance and muttering the thing again. 

“I can’t hear what you’re saying, could you speak up?” She was getting nervous now, and a little frustrated as she took another two steps forward, backing Link into the garden fence. She was so close their feet were touching. “Please. And be honest.” 

“I think you’re pretty and interesting and I want to kiss you.” He muttered at last. 

Zelda’s jaw dropped, and she felt heat rising to her cheeks. “Oh.” She swallowed. Link looked mortified. 

“I really hope I didn’t offend.” 

“No!” She yelped, grabbing his hands. “I’m not offended. I’m…” Helplessly, she pulled him closer. He didn’t pull away. Slowly, gently, she leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away, neither of them could stop smiling. 

Then another thought occurred to her. “So then why haven’t you asked me out?” 

“Uh, oh no. Um. I guess I didn’t want you to think I was, like, trying to be a social climber. I’m just a goatherd, and you’re _you_ , and I didn’t want you to think I was trying to take… advantage…” 

He was stammering, blushing even. And he was respecting her so hard. Zelda’s eyes watered a little from happiness. “I figured if anything was going to happen, I’d wait for you to ask me,” Link finished at last. 

That thought sent a glow of happiness through her. _She_ could ask _him_ out! She didn’t have to wait around for some goofy boy to do her work. She could just do it. 

“Link…” She said after a moment’s thought. “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”


End file.
